mission impossible
by katiiy
Summary: a group of duo stories with light heart moments, each chapter each os on duo with fun filled session,read and enjoy


**Hi guys this is duo based nothing else just a fun filled story. Its just a collection of sweet moments in each chapter you ppl will see a sweet duo moments. Just a try….**

The day is not normal as every day because one of our senior cid officer is on high fever. It's no big deal but worst part follows is while another one is not here to hospital him, to take care of him and to be with him, but the most unbearable part is he left him under the care of two beautiful ladies of cid who looks really pity as they are in the mission of replacing his best buddy which is not even possible by acp sir who never step backed any mission in his life. But when it comes to these two people he himself not dared to go. But this innocent girl's age not even match acp's experience so they ready to take over the task. Until they got to know IT'S MISSION IMMPOSIBLE. But still there ego doesn't accept it still they are trying (poor girls :P)

**In duo home**

It was a master bed room but doesn't look like his room as the bed was replaced by spread of blankets instead of files and table were with tablets instead of pens and laptop. Finally it's looking like a hospital with sick's but here the sick look is not for patient but for the poor attenders. If any visitor came they would definitely get the doubt that who is sick here? As the two girls eyes were red and swollen and hairs were messy like they were a babysitting for 2 year kid which is knotty more than his age.

Both ladies stood either side of bed with a bowl in their hands, and one person with fiery and adamant eyes sitting in the bed like protesting kid. The two girls were almost tired of this, they staying there only for 4 hours but it seemed like 4 life for them, they really prayed hard for the man's return who could save them the savior who has entire control over the person nor kid lying in the bed. The forensic doctor in really low tone

Tarika: dekho plz yeh porridge kalo. Tabhi tho dawai lesaktha hai tu

Person (in stern tone): nahi chayiye muje

Shreya: plz aise math kariye agar ap kaana nahi kaya yeh dawai kaise longi aur bukar kaise kaam hoga

Person glanced shreya once then in most cold and stern tone of his

Person: meine kaha na muje kuch nahi chayiye tum do no jao yahan se

Person murmur: jisko mera parwa hona chayiye wo bhi nahi hai yahan phir mei dawai lekar kya karun. Ussko achi tara patha hai ki jab bhi mei bemar padtha hoon uske alawa kisske sath raha pasand nahi hai muje. Per ussko mera parwa hai hi nahi, agar hua hoga itni aramse kaise chalajatha muje chodke.

He just looked like an angry kid whose parents promised to take outing but ditched in the last minute in the name of work. He looked so cute while angry but this cuteness not making any effect on girls. They are really worried as the time passes his health is spoils more, but he is not ready to listen anything.

Tarika: dekho agar tum yeh kaaya nahi kaya mei tume injection bhi nahi desakthi. Tume patha hai na yeh injection bahut powerful hai. Per tum kyun aise zid karke baita hai haan

With tarika's word he become angrier, missing his best buddy and high fever makes him more violent, he just turned other side with a growl

Shreya: tarika thoda shant se bath karo na, (sat next to him) apko yeh kyun nahi kaana

Person: yeh muje acha nahi lagega. Dekho shreya mei koi bacha nahi hoon muje yeh nahi cahyiye matlab nahi chayiye

Tarika(with little irritation): dekha tumne, mujse aur nahi hoga pechele 4 ganto se hum isske peecha padi hai ek bowl porridge lekhar per yeh tho ek sip bhi nahi kiya

Person (in angry): phir jao na yahan kyun ho, mei tho nahi kaha, tum do no se ider aao aur meri dekbal karlo

Tarika(lost her control): dekho muje koi shok nahi hai tumare peech padne ki, mei sirf yaha usskeliye ayi thi jho ab iss waqt mission pe hai. Usski request kiya tera dyan rakane kaliye issliye ayi hoon yahan

Person (lost temper): phir jao na yahan se muje kisski mehmani nahi chayiye

Shreya(strict tone): tarika bus karo bahut hogay tume dekha nahi sir bukar mei hai phir tum tho aise chilati hai. (Turned to person) sir aap shant hojayiye hum bahar hai

With this they went out of the room. Person got upset as he poured out on the girls who is not at all the fault, the poor girls just trying to help him, he knows it very well but still he only needs his best buddy, he only knows his likes and dislikes in fever no one can handle this sick baby then his buddy. With all trail of thoughts and angry on his buddy he sat in bed

**In hall**

The girls wondered how tough this man was, he is next to impossible to controlled by someone but the person on mission seemed to show it very easy just waking in roses to everyone with a smile in his face. This girls really pissed and tired

Shreya: kya kardiya tarika tum agar sir ko patha chala ki tum inse iss tara bath kiya wo tho aur gussa hongi (with a sad and pout)

Tarika: mei kya karun shreya tum ne tho dekha na. mujse aur nahi hoga

Shreya: sirf ek hi rasta bacha hai

Tarika signed in understanding way and shook her head in approval. As these girls are left out of option. shreya signed heavily and took home landline and dialed number after two three ring it was received in other end. The person saw caller id a smile crept on his face

Man: jaan bolo kya bath hai

Shreya(almost mixture of wet and dry tone): sir

Man: aare shreya! Kya hua sab tik hai na

Shreya: sir yahan kuch tik nahi hai

Man with her tone and words got what might happened there, he knows the result very long before so he with a simple smile shook his head disapprovingly with soft and care asked

Man: angry princess hai wahan

Shreya turned and saw tarika who is ready to explore anytime a smile crept on shreya's face see her like this

shreya: haan sir abhi dethi hoon use

Before shreya could pass the phone she snatched it from her hand, and started to explore the person on the other end

Tarika: bus kab arahi ho tum yahan, bahut hogay tere bhai ka drama tu kud aakar use sambalo mujse aur nahi hoga

Man smiled to hear the complaints of forensic doctor who controls the entire lab in absence of his boss were complaining like a kid to him

Man: sweet heart bas mei raste mei hi hoon, I will be there in 5 min, so chill

Tarika cut the phone and saw shreya who is just smiling, until they notice a sound of mixer which they dint pay attention for long time, tarika and shreya with a shocked expression before running to the kitchen and switch off it they saw the entire juice in mixer was explored on wall and in face of this angels they just shocked and turned towards just to explore micro oven but there luck saved this time and off it before it explored entire house but there luck saved only a mission not the food inside it, the plum cake fully turned it black coal there not even a trace the this could be a cake once, the thing which is not worth to be called as food now, before they could check any other mess they saw the man on the phone were standing and watching the entire scene of kitchen by taking support of wall in kitchen door way he was pretty sure it is his kitchen it is the same place his kitchen had been when he left. When girl's eyes fell on him she just jumped in his arms and he held her from waist in one hand, and placed a kiss in forehead

Girl: **daya sir** (he he he sab ko laga na shock :P *surprise*)

Daya: so the beautiful girls of cid had nothing better to do today then destroy my kitchen (with raised eyebrow)

The girls gave a sheepish smile to daya and saw the missile of mess they have created in the kitchen, when shreya back from his arms, daya reached tarika who without question flung in his arms

Tarika: muje aur nahi hoga, suba se abhijeet ek spoon bhi nahi kaya muje uski tabyat ko lekar aur tension ho raha hai

(tarika and daya are good friends here *wink*)

Daya: acha suba kissine bathaya ki _daya muje abhijeet ko sambalna atha hai_ ab kya hua (in naughty tone)

Tarika (with light wet eyes): I am sorry mujse nahi hopaya, muje laga sirf 5 gante ki bath hai ithni mushkil nahi hai use sambalna per wo tho…..

Daya: shhhh chup hojao mei agay na tu chinta math kar kahan hai janab ab

Shreya: uski kamre mei

Daya: tike muje wo porraige aur tablets lakar dho, mei sab sambalunga

Shreya with a smile gave him the food with the tablets, daya moved to his brother's room who is not lesser than small kid at the time of his sickness, with smile in face

Daya: abhijeet

Abhijeet who heard voice of his brother seemed relief and comfortable as he knows he will feel good only with his younger brother who take care of him like an eldest one at the time of sickness, but he is angry with him so turned to other side of the bed

Abhijeet: ab kyun aya yahan (like kid)

Daya(in fatherly tone): muje laga mera bhai ka mera zaroorath hai issliye aya

Abhijeet: abhi dyan araha hai tuje tere bhai ki tera zaroorath hai, subha jab muje chaod kar chale the tab nahi aya yeh kyal haan

Daya(sat next to him and caressed his brother who is sitting in bed): haan kyunki unlog ki humare zaroorath the na, mei apni bhai kaliye apni faraz ko na nibha kar mere bhai ki saar niche nahi jane desakthi na saab ke samne, kisski yeh mokha nahi desaktha na abhijeet daya ko apni duty nibane nahi sikaya. Hmmm

With this abhijeet seemed little calm down yes he is right for cid officers his duty comes first then his family, abhijeet in all innocent tone

Abhijeet: abhi tum nahi jaogi na muje chod kay

Daya: nahi kabhi nahi, acha tum yeh bolo tum kyun nahi kaaya yeh porridge haan

Abhijeet: yeh acha nahi laktha hai muje it's highly souring

Daya: bas itni se bath,

And just took the bowl and spread some sugar in it and gave it to abhijeet

Daya: ab kaalo it won't be souring anymore

And feed him with all love and care, abhijeet finished his bowl without any complaints like an obedient kid, the two girls were pinching themselves to know its real or some dream, daya laughed to see the girls in corner of his eyes. Then tarika hand over the medicines to daya in name of medicine abhi seems horrified, daya without asking abhijeet went to the table corner and powdered the tablets with the help of paper weight without removing from his cover and mixed it with water

Daya: abhijeet yeh lo (gave him a glass of water mixed with medicine, abhijeet smiled by seeing the glass)

Abhijeet: tume patha hai?

Daya: haan mujse alawa aur kissko patha hai ki mera bhai ko mota mota kadwa dawai lena pasand nahi hai. Chal ab yeh kadwa nahi haogi pee jao jaldi achi bacha hai na tu

Abhijeet drank the water in one go

Daya: shabaash

And made him lie in bed and pressed his head, it's very easy for daya to know abhi is really suffering from head ache after seeing his eyes, with the head pressing and applying balm in head made abhi to feel comfortable and slept peacefully. After daya conformed abhi's deep sleep came to drawing room with girls

Daya: tarika ab chinta chod dho abhi jaldi tik hojayega

Tarika: haan tum jho agay (and hugged him happily, daya with a smile hugged her back)

Daya: acha ab bahut der hogay tum do no ghar nikalo tike.

The girls shook their heads and tarika headed to abhi's room and sat with him alone and placed a kiss in his head meanwhile in hall daya hugged shreya tightly and kissed her in cheeks

Daya(in hug): abhi tik honeke bath hum dinner challenge, tike. Tab tak yeh dinner date ko postpone karthe hai.

Shreya nodded her head approval, and hugged him more tightly before tarika come from abhi's room shreya brushed her lips in daya's lightly and got separated, after the moment tarika joined them and both girls went to their house after gave a hug to daya. Daya closed the main door and went to abhijeet room a smile crept in his face to see the second in command, senior inspector and his brother sleeping like a kid by holding pillow daya sat in bed abhijeet took daya's hand and held it instead of pillow, with a smile both brothers slept peacefully

**a/n finally hogay asha kartha hoon sab ko pasand aye. If u ppl like it plz review it, if u don't then just let me know it, bashing is accepted. Decision is urs . Actually I am really stressed with my exam so thought to chill out and made a story so that u ppl also can chill out with me**

**signing of katiiy **


End file.
